Badlands 10-19
Badlands 14 has the first crest of the Badlands. Badlands 10 is on the cusp, at level 6, equivalent to Chapter 7. The rest of Badlands maps vary between 6-10, making it difficult to classify. The most useful pre-endgame Badlands gear, the Winding Key, is found in Badlands 19. The strange EnergyTank 150 can be found in Badlands 15, and is the most powerful energytank until Chapter 17, but equips on the gun slot rather than the cannon slot. Badlands 10 ''2 wild soldier drones, 3 wild drones '' Ant LV6 x2 Pillbug LV6 x2 Ladybug LV6 x1 95t 70exp +100 bonus exp x2 Flitter Dance x1 Mantis Touch x1 Bagworm Shell Badlands 11 ''1 wild soldier drone, 5 wild drones '' Waterbug LV8 x1 Rhino Beetle LV10 x1 Butterfly LV8 x1 Stag Beetle LV8 x1 Mantis LV7 x1 Ladybug LV6 x1 Morpho Dance recipe (capsule) 137t 101 exp +100 bonus exp x1 Grass Hopping x2 Neptune Horn x1 Dragonfly Rage x2 Mantis Touch Badlands 12 ''2 wild soldier drones, 4 wild drones '' Mosquito LV7 x2 Mantis LV7 x2 Pillbug LV6 x1 Bee LV7 x1 Katydid Song recipe (capsule) 127t 91 exp +100 bonus exp x2 Flitter Dance x2 Mantis Touch x1 Bee's Revenge x1 Bagworm Shell Badlands 13 ''5 wild drones '' Rhino Beetle LV10 x2 Butterfly LV8 x1 Pillbug LV6 x1 Ladybug LV6 x1 Skimmer Rage recipe (capsule) 120t 85 exp +100 bonus exp x2 Neptune Horn x1 Dragonfly Rage x1 Mantis Touch x1 Bagworm Shell Badlands 14 ''5 wild drones '' Stag Beetle LV8 x1 Bee LV9 x1 Ladybug LV6 x3 Longhorn Touch recipe (capsule) 95t 80 exp +100 bonus exp x1 Neptune Horn x3 Mantis Touch x1 Bee's Revenge Badlands 15 ''3 wild soldier drones, 3 wild drones '' Ant LV6 x1 Strider LV8 x1 Waterbug LV8 x2 Firefly LV8 x1 Mantis LV7 x1 Ladybug LV6 x1 EnergyTank 150 (HP+150 HPR+10) (capsule) 141t 111 exp +100 bonus exp x2 Flitter Dance x2 Grass Hopping x1 Dragonfly Rage x2 Mantis Touch Badlands 16 ''7 wild drones '' Stag Beetle LV8 x2 Firefly LV8 x1 Mantis LV7 x2 Bee LV9 x2 Firefly Kiss recipe (capsule) 161t 122 exp +100 bonus exp x2 Neptune Horn x1 Dragonfly Rage x2 Mantis Touch x2 bee's Revenge Badlands 17 ''3 wild soldier drones, 5 wild drones '' Waterbug LV8 x3 Rhino Beetle LV10 x1 Ladybug LV6 x4 Bell Bug Song recipe (capsule) 160t 130 exp +100 +50 bonus exp x3 Grass Hopping x1 Neptune Horn x4 Mantis Touch Badlands 18 ''5 wild drones '' Mantis LV7 x1 Bee LV9 x1 Butterfly LV8 x2 Stag Beetle LV8 x1 x1 Cockroach Grin (capsule) Butterfly Kiss recipe (capsule) 120t 85 exp x1 Neptune Horn x2 Dragonfly rage x1 Mantis Touch x1 Bee's Revenge Badlands 19 ''6 wild drones '' Rhino Beetle LV10 x1 Butterfly LV8 x1 Firefly LV8 x2 Pillbug LV6 x2 Winding Key (SPD+50 MOV+1) (capsule) 136t 107 exp +100 bonus exp x1 Neptune Horn x3 Dragonfly Rage x2 Bagworm Shell Category:Badlands